The First Weasley to Arrive
by books101
Summary: This is the sorting of the first Weasley of the new generation. Just something bugging me that I wanted to get down. It's not very long, so please read and review! "Another Weasley, eh? Haven’t seen one of you in a couple decades."


A/N: _So, I know I should've bee working on the story I have going on, but this was stuck in my head, and would not get out! So, I wrote it, and hope it was worth the effort of posting. It's really short, but it's a quick look at what Victoire Weasley's sorting was like- as the first Weasley sorted into Hogwarts in this generation. Read, and enjoy! Please review after, and tell me how it was- good, bad, potential, waste of time, etc. _

She was the eldest Weasley child of this generation. Well, if you didn't count Teddy, and she didn't. Not that she didn't love her best friend, but he was a Lupin and a Potter before a Weasley- in the literal meaning. She supposed he was a Weasley in all their hearts, though.

She was standing in line with the other nervous eleven year olds, waiting to see where in this huge castle she belonged. She saw Teddy sitting at the Gryffindor table, with his red and gold scarf wrapped around his neck. He saw her looking, and gave her an encouraging smile and wave. 'He shouldn't look so smug', she thought. 'After all, he's only a second year!

Professor Longbottom was standing in the front of the room, reading from a long list of students to put on the famous sorting hat, and get told where they 'belong'. She was starting to fidget, never being one for much patience. Oh why, oh why did her name have to be at the end??

Probably because she was preoccupied complaining to herself, she missed the students slowly filling in the four house tables, and was fairly surprised to discover she was one of two students next.

"Weasley, Victoire!" was called, and Victoire found herself being stared at as she made her way to the small stool, and sat down. She sighed as the hat slid down over her eyes. She didn't like that her family was so well known- even if it _was_ because they had helped win a war.

_Well, well, well. _Teddy had said nothing about the thing talking! _Another Weasley, eh? Haven't seen one of you in a couple decades- thought I'd seen the lot after the seven came through! Tell me you aren't a sibling! _Aw, the poor hat- she could just imagine what her uncle George and his deceased twin's sortings must have been like!

She grinned, and thought back _It's not too bad, just a younger sister and brother, but they won't be here for a bit._

If a hat could sound relieved, it did. _Good, you lot are a pain. Can really fit into any house, and the arguing I got… unbelievable. _

Vicki laughed. _You didn't think with seven, well now six, siblings, they only had three offspring? _She didn't care if this was taking too long of a sorting, it was fun! The hat seemed shocked into silence- wait till she told Uncle Harry! He'd find it interesting…

_There's, oh, least eight more coming, but we count the Potters as our own, Harry being almost a Weasley, and aunt Ginny being one, so there'll be eleven more! Probably…_

The hat stuttered out a GR-RYFI-INDOR!" and luckily nobody noticed it slip up as she skipped happily to her new table, to join her housemates. She sat next to Teddy, who seemed suspicious at how happy she looked.

She only chuckled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look too happy. I mean, I know you wanted to be in Gryffindor, but this isn't normal 'I just got the house I wanted, the sorting is over, let's have a feast!' smile that all normal first years get."

She laughed. "Teddy, I'm a Weasley, when have I ever been normal?!" He just gave her a disbelieving look. "Well, let's just say there's one magical talking hat that wasn't too happy to hear about all the Weasleys and Potters soon to be coming to Hogwarts."

He just looked at her. "Only you could manage to freak out the centuries old sorting hat, whipped off of Godric Gryffindor's head himself." He shook his head slowly, and she laughed again as the Hall filled with talk, laughter, and eating. Another year had started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and this time Victoire Weasley was there to see it start. She smiled excitedly. 'Let's see if this school is ready for the invasion soon to come…'

_A/N: K, hope that was worth it... please press the green button! Only takes a second, and one word makes my day!_


End file.
